


i want to break free

by YaNa_2017



Category: Good Omens, Queen - Fandom
Genre: Crowley x Freddie Mercury, Deacury, Freddie Mercury x Crowley, M/M, Multi, aziraphale and john deacon would be such a wonderful duo, but yes, ineffable husbands, los dos son ángelitos, not actually a shipping thing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaNa_2017/pseuds/YaNa_2017
Summary: Azirafel no se da cuenta de que está enamorado de Crowley hasta que presencia algo que no quería ver. Impotente de no poder expresar su nuevo-extraño sentimiento, le pide ayuda a una persona que vio lo mismo que él, y que también parece estar destrozado con la diferencia de que el dolor parece llevar más tiempo ahí.Así descubre, que aun estando y haciendo su propia vida a su gusto en el mundo humano, no es tan libre como cree.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Freddie Mercury/Crowley (Good Omens) - Relationship, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 11





	i want to break free

Azirafel miró alrededor del lugar y se percató casi de inmediato que aún siendo un ángel, y de haber vivido por millones de años, no había vivido su vida completamente como para reconocer que era lo que estaba sucediendo en el sitio en el que estaba.

Había tanto mujeres como hombres, y hombres vestidos de mujeres, y mujeres vestidas de hombres. Personas en sí. Por todas partes yendo y viniendo y nueve de cada diez, dándole miradas que él, inocente, no sabía como interpretar.

Él jamás había estado en fiestas tan grandes o fiestas como tal. No, en realidad, todos los eventos a los que había asistido eran más reuniones tranquilas, formales y con poca gente afortunada de asistir, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba observando en el presente, que con diez minutos de estar dentro, se dio cuenta que estaba en territorio de pecado, y por supuesto, debió sospechar que sería así siendo que quién lo había invitado había sido el mismo Crowley.

Obviamente.

El demonio repitió más de una ocasión durante el camino que el ángel era demasiado afortunado de asistir por un millón de razones que Azirafel ya no podía ni recordar en el momento que estaba ahí, pero sabía perfectamente que eran mentira al igual que la promesa que le hizo antes de entrar de no abandonarlo a su suerte. Cosa que hizo casi a los dos minutos de haber llegado. Desapareció entre la gente y ahora el ángel vagaba de un lado a otro en busca del demonio en una fiesta dónde no conocía a nadie, y dónde, comenzaba a desesperarse hasta el punto de querer, literalmente, desvanecerse y regresar a su cálida librería.

Pero le hizo la promesa a Crowley de quedarse con él, y quería demostrarle que él si podía cumplir con lo que decía.

Buscó a los alrededores por su demoníaco amigo y más de una vez alguien lo había detenido para ofrecerle cosas de las que tenía el conocimiento que eran y que provocaban, pero no quería probarlas nunca en su existencia que a pesar de ser larga, no quería arruinarla.

Al final, terminó cansado de recorrer el lugar que parecía sin fin, y optó por quitarse la vergüenza de encima y preguntar. Observó el lugar de esquina a esquina, y más de una vez llamó a alguien pero poco caso le hacían o le daban la atención que no quería, invitándole a cosas que tampoco se le antojaban. La primera persona que tuvo cerca, que no estaba bailando, y se veía de verdadera confianza fue una mujer rubia que estaba de espaldas con otro tipo de cabello extraño que creyó era una peluca, y un grupo de mujeres. Todos bebiendo y siendo interrumpidos por el extraño hombre.

—Disculpa, señorita—Dijo tocando el hombro de la rubia, y cuando "ésta" volteó, el rostro se le tornó extremadamente rojo al darse cuenta de que no era ninguna señorita. Era un hombre de cabellera dorada y ojos azules que le estaban amenazando con la mirada en ese mismo momento. —Ouh... —Agregó luego de haber retrocedido queriendo desaparecer de ahí. —Lo siento... yo...

Azirafel con sólo ver la expresión del rubio sintió que había marcado su sentencia de muerte, mientras que del otro extremo, el hombre de cabellera extraña y con rulos se reía descontroladamente, al igual que las mujeres que les acompañaban.

—No seas dramática, Roger— Habló éste luego de terminar de reír.

—Jodete, Brian—Contestó Roger sin dejar de mirar al ángel con enojo.

Ahora sabía que se llamaban Roger y Brian, y reconoció casi de inmediato esos nombres gracias a las historias que Crowley llegaba y le contaba aun sabiendo que Azirafel no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

Sabía que Brian era demasiado inteligente, y algunas veces, maduro al punto de sentirse que era despreciable por arruinar la diversión. Aunque otras veces él la empezaba.

A Roger sólo lo describió como alguien que no quería ver enojado, cosa que hubiera evitado si hubiese sabido de quién se trataba antes. Antes no tenía un rostro para las personas que el demonio hablaba tanto, pero ahora, lo tenía y sentía que las bromas que hacía Crowley eran en realidad divertidas una vez que sabía a que se refería.

—¿En qué te podemos ayudar?—Preguntó Brian queriendo que el hombre saliera de allí antes de que Roger se le aventara encima.

—Oh, yo... —Respondió agachando la mirada buscando no hacer contacto visual con el hombre que aparentemente había ofendido. —, buscaba a Crowley.

—Debe estar con Freddie—Contestó—, pero tampoco sabemos dónde está. Se perdió hace un rato.

—Ve a preguntarle a John—Respondió Roger con poco interés, bebiendo de su trago luego de su humillación. —esta allá.—Y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, le indicó a Azirafel sobre dónde estaba John.

A una no muy larga distancia se encontraba un hombre que a su parecer lucía más joven que todos los demás en la fiesta. Y justo cómo Azirafel, con la diferencia de que él si era humano y tenía necesidades, estaba solo y observando la fiesta con un trago para sí mismo desde una esquina.

—Gracias—Hizo una reverencia agradeciendo a los amigos de su amigo por su ayuda, para proceder a ir con el otro hombre esperando no tener que volver.

"John es raro, probablemente te llevarías bien con él." Recordó que Crowley le había dicho una vez.

—Hola—Saludó el ángel una vez llegó hacía él, inseguro de si pasaría por la misma situación que antes o peor.

—Hola—Contestó el contrario de larga cabellera, demostrando inmediatamente sus nervios.

—Disculpa, buscaba Freddie.

—No sé dónde esté—Respondió de la manera más suave y amable que pudo.—Probablemente esté con Crowley.

—Oh, es qué buscaba a Freddie para encontrar a Crowley...

—Eso es un problema—rió encogiéndose de hombros, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se entrecerraban y dejaban una tierna imagen tratándose de que hablaba un hombre adulto. —, te puedo ayudar a buscarlos si quieres. No estoy realmente ocupado.

—Ay—Expresó el ángel con alivio de por fin tener a alguien que no estuviera subido de copas y que no quisiera matarlo con la mirada como le había ocurrido recientemente. —, te lo pido, me harías un gran favor.

—Por supuesto—devolvió el hombre aun con una sonrisa en el rostro, y con una mano, indicó el camino al ángel.

—Me llamo Zira, Fell—Se presentó, antes que nada.

—Espera—Su sonrisa perdió su fortaleza y en cambio su expresión lucía divertida. —¿tú eres Azirafel?

—Ah, sí...—Respondió, igualmente extrañado de que supiese su verdadero verdadero nombre.

—Crowley no cierra la boca hablando de ti—Comentó, evadiendo contarle como la mayoría de las canciones tenían letras dadas por el demonio que se inspiraba de cierto ángel.

Y también, eludiendo que hacía tiempo había dejado de hacerlo.

—cosas buenas, por cierto—agregó.

Azirafel calló y ladeó una sonrisa inconscientemente pensando, ¿qué cosas buenas pudo haber dicho Crowley de él? Obtener comentarios de ese tipo por un demonio, podía causarle problemas en caso de que por alguna razón un ángel lo supiese. Pero en ese momento, ni lo pensó porque en su pecho sintió una sensación extraña de felicidad y orgullo.

—Soy John—Dijo John luego de que Azirafel se perdiera en su cabeza.—, John Deacon.

—¡Oh, sí—El ángel sacudió la cabeza luego de volver a reaccionar, sintiéndose apenado por mostrarse así ante la revelación. —, escuché de ti antes. Tú... Cantas, con Roger, Brian y Freddie en la banda.

—No canto—Corrigió—Soy sólo el bajista—respondió despreocupadamente. Cómo si no fuese nada.

—Bueno...—Agachó la mirada un momento y volvió a él.—, yo soy sólo un vendedor de libros.

John volvió a sonreírle, y volvió a señalarle el primer camino de los tantos que tomarían durante una hora y medía exacta. Fueron de un lado a otro, entraron a miles de habitaciones siendo que se trataba de un hotel dónde estaban y aún revisando hasta el último cuarto no encontraron ni una sola señal de las personas que buscaban. La situación hubiese sido irritante y se hubieran rendido a las primeras quince habitaciones, pero, siendo que tenían toda la noche y que no querían que fuese incomodo, tanto el ángel como el humano comenzaron con una pequeña platica que termino con ambos riéndose y hablando como si fuesen un par de camaradas.

Ambos tenían un par de cosas en común, y Azirafel pudo saber un poco más de cosas que Crowley no le mencionaba, porqué, o no las iba a comprender, o porque unas se trataban de cosas que lo avergonzarían y obviamente no iba a contar. De repente Zira, más confiado preguntó a John sobre porque se encontraba solo en una esquina de la habitación dónde se daba una fiesta extremadamente loca y éste le respondió algo que el contrario no pudo creer, y fue que era demasiado tímido y comprometido consigo mismo como para hacer algo loco o de lo que después se arrepentiría. Simplemente no sentía que fuese su tipo de vida a diferencia de la gente con la que se juntaba, pero unos tragos no se los negaba. Él no era, —literalmente—un ángel a diferencia. Aun sí su apariencia lo decía.

Luego de que esa verdad fuese revelada, Azirafel se sintió más confiado en confesarle que él en realidad nunca había estado en una fiesta de ese tipo. Agregó también, que no entendía porqué la gente se alocaba tanto hasta el punto de hacerse daño, y Deacon sólo le alzó los hombros como respuesta.

Ambos parecían llevarse bien, eran tranquilos y les gustaba que las cosas fuesen igual. Aunque, en dado caso de que se requiriera, sí podían llegar a ser unos cabrones que a nadie les gustaría ver enojados. Pero sólo en un caso muy extremo. No tenían gustos muy parecidos, había cosas que Azirafel no conocía pero que John se tomó la molestia de explicarle y que el ángel se llevaría para investigar después.

Todo era risas y diversión hasta qué, en uno de los últimos pisos, casi cerca de la habitación más alejada, encontraron a quienes buscaban con tantas ganas.

Entonces todo se volvió silenció y catástrofe.

Crowley había desaparecido por tanto tiempo por una razón, y estaba con Freddie por la misma. Ambos habían sido atrapados en cierto acto que por lo menos para Azirafel, era considerado un pecado sí él llegaba si quiera a estar cerca.

No se cubrió los ojos cómo un niño, —porque sólo estaban arrinconados besándose lujuriosamente, para su fortuna— pero sí dio una boqueada por la sorpresa de lo que había visto, dejando conocer su presencia, que causó que tanto el demonio, como el vocalista se detuvieran y voltearan a ver.

Crowley no le dirigió la mirada a Azirafel en cuanto supo que era él, y en cambió la mantuvo en el suelo, avergonzado. Mientras, un confundido Freddie, miró al extraño en la puerta que aparentemente no sabía tocar.

—Lo sentimos—Se apresuró a hablar John, mientras cerraba la puerta y se llevaba consigo al otro hombre.

Azirafel sintió en sí, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Celos, enojo y tristeza combinados.

No le había gustado para nada la escena presenciada de Crowley pecando con Freddie, y a juzgar por la atmósfera que por ser un ángel, podía conocer, a John tampoco le había agradado.

Quería quejarse de lo terrible que era que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, y demostró su enojo balbuceando unas cuantas palabras que al final no salieron y se le terminaron atorando en la garganta como un nudo que lo debilitó y luego de unos momentos se rindió y le hizo comenzar a llorar. Nunca había actuado así, pero había sentido que algo enorme se le había venido encima y no sabía qué.

John Deacon puso su mano sobre el hombro de Azirafel, y el ángel tuvo el repentino sentimiento de que no era la única persona con el corazón roto esa noche.

Sintió eso con el toqué de John, pero no se sentía como algo reciente como lo suyo. Era algo que ya estaba ahí y como una quemadura, estaba doliendo de nuevo.

—No sabía que no sabías—Dijo Deacon—, lo siento. Debí prepararte.

—Oww—Contestó Azirafel, esnifando, y tratando de sonreír como si todo estuviese bien. —, no, yo... es sólo... Nada. No estoy acostumbrado. Esto es el estrés de la noche. No tengo problema con... eso.

John calló, y por lo tanto, Azirafel también lo hizo. La escena estaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, y sentía que no podía dejar de reproducirla por más que lo pensara y se regañara internamente por hacerlo.

—Necesitamos un trago—Volvió a hablar John.

Una vez más, pasaron por el ascensor por todos los pasillos por los que habían estado antes en busca de algo de lo que ya se habían arrepentido. Ninguno dijo nada y en la cabeza de Azirafel estaba preguntarle porqué estaba tan triste al igual que él, y como era que no lo mostraba. No fue hasta que llegaron de nuevo a la fiesta de abajo, y se dirigieron directamente a la barra libre, dónde John tuvo un trato especial siendo que era miembro de la banda culpable del desastre a su alrededor.

—A veces la gente toma para olvidarse de cosas. —Dijo una vez con un trago para ambos.—, y yo honestamente quiero olvidar lo de allá arriba.

Azirafel asintió en acuerdo y bebió de lo suyo de un sola sorbida, justo como su nuevo amigo.

Ambos volvieron a callar, y en la barra, volvieron a pedir otro trago a señas que no tardo en llegar, y fue así de uno por uno hasta que ambos se sintieron con la necesidad de hablar, empezando por John.

—Llevan saliendo un par de meses—Balbuceó Deacon—, se conocieron en una fiesta como esta, Crowley estaba triste, y Freddie estaba ahí. Estaba destinado a pasar.

—¿Crowley triste?—Balbuceó de igual manera Azirafel, acompañándolo con una risita.—, Crowley nunca está triste.

—Lo estaba esa noche—Y lo acompañó un pequeño hipo antes de terminar de hablar—, pero pasó algo muy raro.

—¿Raro cómo?

—Bueno, Freddie logró pasar la noche con alguien sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa, por ejemplo—respondió—, así de raro. Creo que se sintió conmovido por lo que le hablaba. Algo sobre el amor de su vida, no haciéndole caso. —y volvió a reír—Por más de mil años o algo así. Es igual de dramático que Fred. No siento que le esté haciendo bien... ¿sabes? Freddie parece pasar demasiado tiempo haciendo locuras con él.

Y Azirafel volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho que lo dejo mudo, porque no era exactamente por él.

—John—Llamó al mencionado—, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Nos estamos abriendo, así que sí, sin miedo—Contestó despreocupadamente, jugando con el vaso dándole vueltas en la mesa.

El ángel se lamió los labios, nervioso. Y pensó en cómo podría terminar.

—¿A ti te gusta Freddie?

Y el bajista dejo de girar el vaso.

—Bueno, sí—Respondió haciendo una corta pausa, mirando a Azirafel con una forzada sonrisa. —, es mi mejor amigo. Y mi voz, ¿por qué no habría de agradarme?

—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a una manera más...

—Oh—Y de repente, su nerviosismo de los primeros momentos que se habían conocido volvieron. Dejó de verlo, y también se mordió los labios. —, no, yo no...

—Te veías triste, cuando viste lo que yo vi. Pero se te veía acostumbrado a ello, como si no fuese la primera vez.

John no respondió y en cambio alzó los hombros, como queriendole decir que no sabía de que hablaba. Luego de unos momentos Azirafel supo que tenía que dar respuestas para obtener respuestas.

—A mí me dolió—Dijo captando su atención.—Cuando vi a Crowley. Supongo que me hirió porque yo... —Y no se dio cuenta hasta que iba a hacer como que lo inventaba, pero era verdad. —, supongo que me... gusta—Y terminó, mirando a la mesa, como recién dándose cuenta de algo que era claro para él pero no se daba cuenta hasta decirlo en voz alta.

John asintió y agachó la mirada asintiendo lentamente mientras miraba el suelo, triste, otra vez.

Azirafel ladeo una sonrisa queriendo ser comprensivo ante la respuesta que tuvo a su anterior pregunta. Y sintió que podía confiar en John ahora que él también había confiado en él también.

—¿Desde cuando?

—Unos meses después de conocerlo, cuando recién comenzaba la banda—Confesó.—, sin él no creo poder pararme en el escenario. A demás, es mi voz, siempre se pone ante mí cuando hay pleitos entre nosotros... Sin él yo... No sé. No me daría cuenta de muchas cosas que sé ahora, como la pésima manera en la que vivía antes.

—¿Pésima?

—Bueno, teniendo que pretender. ¿Lo has visto en un escenario? Es demasiado confidente. Inspira confianza—Dijo John, e internamente se sentía como Crowley cuando hablaba, exactamente, de Azirafel. Como si describiera al ángel más perfecto del cielo.

—¿Y nunca se lo has dicho?—Volvió a cuestionar, recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza negativo como respuesta.

—¿tú se lo has dicho a Crowley?—Devolvió, y recibió su misma respuesta.

Ambos quedaron en silencio una vez más y sintieron que la alegría de antes ya no estaba ahora que tocaban un tema tan serio.

—Me acostumbré a ello. Y no me molestaría que no lo supiera nunca, quiero decir... Lo único que quiero es que esté bien—Añadió luego del silenció.

—¿pero no te gustaría decírselo?

—Sí—Contestó.—, pero está más allá de mí, quiero decir... Si funcionara, toda mi vida sería diferente. Con mis amigos y con mi familia.

—Pero sería agradable, ¿no crees? Tener la libertad de poder hacer lo que quisieras.

—Quiero ser libre—Respondió.—, pero no creo que este momento sea el correcto.

—Probablemente yo le diga, más adelante... —Mintió queriendo darle agallas al hombre para que se animara a decirle a Freddie, a diferencia suya que a penas y podía aceptar que había dicho que le gustaba Crowley. —¿y tú?

—Sí... Probablemente se lo diga algún día—Y una vez más, volvió a sonreír. —. Me he enamorado.

Azirafel sonrió, y está vez, tímidamente fue él quién llamó por los tragos, siendo atendido inmediatamente. Era su primer paso a su espíritu fiestero y aunque era una cosa muy simple, lo hizo sentir bien.

Quiso hacer un brindis y alzó el vaso sin decir nada todavía, porque no se le ocurría porque brindar.

—Dios sabe que nos hemos enamorado—Dijo John antes de que el ángel pudiese hablar, y aunque sonrió y chocaron vasos, rezaba que eso no fuera cierto porque de otra forma tendría problemas.

Más adelante Crowley llegaría con la noticia de que había roto con Freddie por motivos que no podía revelar, y le pediría perdón a Azirafel por algo que realmente no importaba porque para ese año seguían siendo amigos.

Azirafel nunca más volvió a ver a John luego de esa noche, en realidad. Era una persona muy agradable, pero su amistad, tristemente, había durado sólo para esa noche cuando ambos tenían que reconfortarse y tratar de convencerse de hacer cosas que a fin de cuentas, años después, no cumplieron nunca.

Una ocasión en el auto de Crowley un disco de Queen había sonado y la canción de "I Want To Break Free" era escuchada por primera vez por el ángel, qué, en cuánto escucho las primeras lineas de la canción recordó su plática con el bajista de la banda. Disimuladamente preguntó por el autor de la canción y sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas; John Deacon. Utilizando frases que había usado en su plática con el ángel.

—Salúdame a John cuando lo veas—Recordó haber dicho Azirafel, cuando bajó del auto.

—Lo siento, no puedo—Le dijo Crowley.—. Después de que terminé con Freddie, los hice olvidar que me conocieron a mí, —Mencionó—y a ti.

Y Azirafel, con sólo pensar en su amigo podía sentir que su dolor ya no era una quemadura que cada vez que recordaba dolía, ahora era una cicatriz que jamás se iba a borrar, porque años después, sabría que John jamás dijo nada a Freddie, justo como Azirafel jamás dijo a Crowley.

La única diferencia entre ambos, era que él ángel era el único con la oportunidad de hablar ahora, o, también, tener que vivir sabiendo que calló para siempre. 


End file.
